


Heavy is Cold for Once in His LIfe

by CaptainVonKummerspeck, DeenyPheentom



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Slash, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, bottom Heavy, tf2, tf2 heavy - Freeform, tf2 medic - Freeform, the gayest sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVonKummerspeck/pseuds/CaptainVonKummerspeck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeenyPheentom/pseuds/DeenyPheentom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outing onto the ice takes an unexpected turn for Medic and Heavy. All of a sudden, the fear of rejection does not seem as daunting as the fear of losing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy is Cold for Once in His LIfe

The announcement of a sudden transfer was an unexpected yet welcomed form of change. The daunting task of packing the entire base up and leaving did not bother Heavy, in fact he smiled about it, inwardly excited for the transfer. The desert land they fought over was burned into his mind, and Heavy had to constantly remind himself there was a whole world out there; there was more to his life than senseless fighting, he had a family to go home to once it was all over. Some days the base felt like a prison, and on those days, he was particularly quiet.  

As the train stopped at their new base, the chill took his breath away in awe. The snow was different from the harshness of his homelands; this snow was bearable, the cold almost feeling like a spring day to Heavy. It was a treat to be out in the snow, Heavy's entire face lit up as he happily marched around the base, not even wearing extra layers of clothing at first. Compared to the desert, Heavy felt at home here, he was a man built for winter and the brutal cold, not the unforgiving heat. When no one else shared his joy for the change of weather, he wrote them off as being babies. They complained about the heat and now they would whine about the cold. This was nothing to Heavy.

The only one spared of his scorn was Medic. He reasoned it was strictly because they were good friends, one would have to be after being roommates in their former base, and that was the only logical explanation why he watched over Medic. Friends looked out for each other like that but Heavy knew Medic was more than a close friend. It was the only reason why he tied a scarf around Medic's exposed neck, told him how to dress in layers correctly, made sure he had a sufficient heater or a fireplace, and constantly asked if Medic could feel his fingers so he would not lose one to frostbite. Heavy would be a liar if he said all his concern was merely platonic in nature. He was hopelessly smitten with the doctor and refused to admit it to anyone.

Heavy was relieved to find Medic would be his roommate once again. He was used to living with the doctor, found he liked it even. If Medic wasn't playing the violin or chattering away to him, it was a quiet space that the other mercenaries avoided like the plague. They were right to fear Medic and Heavy enjoyed the fact; it just meant he could hog the unguarded side to Medic's personality all to himself. Without question, he started to help Medic unload his boxes of possessions from the train into his new room and operating theater. His own possessions sat neglected in the train for the moment but he did not mind, Medic had more to keep track of and he was glad to help.

Eventually Heavy came in with the last box, it straining even his muscles from the weight, seriously questioning how Medic even packed the box. "Is last one," he noted as he shifted the box, looking at Medic expectantly for where he should set it down.

Medic’s upper body was submerged in a substantial crate that he leaned into, shifting around what contents lay at the bottom. He stood up to view the crate in question. “Ah, put my notes near the filing cabinet, danke.” Medic dove back into the crate before him to continue his search. He only realized just now after he had gone through most of what they brought in that they hadn’t touched Heavy’s things yet, Heavy hadn’t even brought Sacha in from the cold before they had brought in all of Medic’s own things first. Medic smiled to himself from the thought, and from finding what he sought. He pulled out his violin case; he knew he had packed it into the wrong box, the find relieved him.

Heavy’s babying him with this and the matters of the cold were not necessary, but an appreciated gesture. It was little things here and there that Heavy did, like taking Medic’s hands into his great ones to warm them when Medic complained about them being cold, the way he nodded along when Medic rambled on a particularly academic topic, attentive even when some concepts escaped his grasp of English, or just the way Heavy’s icy blue eyes would look at him in admiration, all that and more brought up pangs of feelings beyond the platonic. Perhaps such notions were inappropriate, technically Heavy was a co-worker and also his patient. Nonetheless, he was perfectly fine with being considered Heavy’s friend, and never felt the need to bring it up, especially considering Heavy likely wouldn’t feel the same way.  

Notes? The box was full of /paper/? The look Heavy gave Medic was a priceless picture of bewilderment and astonishment. Heavy shook the expression off his face then nodded, placing the crate near the cabinet with a solid thud. He brushed his hands clean off each other as he glanced around the room, eyes settling on Medic. A low rumble of a chuckle left Heavy as he watched Medic nearly dive back into the crate, his brow raising once he found his violin, but making no comment on how sorely it was misplaced.  

Medic set his instrument aside. “Onto the rest, ja?” He grabbed up his coat for the journey outside for more boxes.

As Medic donned his coat, Heavy shook his head. "Nyet," he denied, not wanting Medic to trouble himself. He knew Medic had just finally warmed back up and there were only a few boxes left that Heavy could retrieve in a couple of trips. "You stay warm and unpack, da? I can get it.”

Medic shook his head, carrying on as if he never heard him. “We’ll unpack when everything is unloaded." He suited back up for the cold and headed outside. There was no use arguing with Medic, so Heavy chuckled instead and shook his head as he followed the doctor outside to the train. When they got to the train, Medic saw that there was only one box that he could feasibly carry on his own; perhaps his insistence wasn’t necessary, though he still felt relief over anything to reduce his time out in the cold.

Heavy kept his "I told you so" to himself once Medic could only pluck one crate out of the train. Heavy went for his precious Sasha first; the box containing the gun dwarfed anything near it as he carried the gun back to the room and set it down with delicacy. It was an embarrassing fact he had little to own, even more so that most of his possessions revolved around his Sasha, so another trip to the train was all that was necessary to be unloaded. Arranging their own personal items in the two’s shared room wouldn’t take long, but ensuring all the lab equipment was assembled and functional would be a daunting task.

As Heavy started to unpack alongside Medic, he gave pause once he found an old pair of ice-skates. A break was needed, he was sick of rearranging and unpacking by then. "Doktor," he murmured, motioning him over, lifting the pair of skates with one finger as he grinned. "Do you know how to skate?"

“Ja.” Medic did not pause or even look up at Heavy, busy filing his clothes into a trunk under his bed. He continued his work through the awkward pause from his aloof response, focused on the task at hand. Medic didn’t know which kind of skating Heavy was talking about, but his answer was true regardless. Attention still rapt to unpacking, he finally spoke up. “Why?”

Heavy frowned at the fact he did not have Medic's attention, he could not even get a glance in his direction to see the skates. He lowered them and patiently waited for Medic to give it a second thought, quietly pondering to himself. If he wanted Medic to join him on the ice, he could not be too forward or it might hint at his true feelings; ice-skating was a chance to be closer to Medic in both a figurative and literal sense, and he just hoped Medic indulged him. "Need break," he stated, purposely keeping it vague so Medic could not guess if Heavy meant "I need a break" or "we need a break." Heavy stood and stretched, making his intention of going outside clear as he donned a coat, hoping the noises attracted Medic's attention.

Medic looked up, and seeing the skates Heavy held, understood his words. “Is there even a lake nearby to use those?” A thick white sheet of snow obscured most of the surrounding terrain; he didn’t spot one looking at the base coming in on the train ride.  The image of the huge man on a dainty pair of skates, twirling and gliding as figure skater pervaded Medic’s mind, and he couldn’t help but smirk, amused.  He briefly pondered why Heavy would need a break; ice skating sure wasn’t going to make him any less tired. Perhaps Heavy was simply eager to catch up on a pastime he missed.

"Da. Within walking distance." He gave a warm smile as he slung the skates over his shoulder and started put on more layers of clothing, musing over past memories. "Used to take sisters to ice-skate when little. They loved it." There was a twinkle to his eyes, obviously pleased, and obviously wanting to relive some part of those pleasant memories; sharing and making more joyful memories with Medic would be all the better. Heavy watched Medic for a moment then shrugged. "I have spare pair of skates. Care to join? Is fun," he tried to entice as casually as he could muster.

Medic looked around the room and frowned. There was still much left to do. Medic didn’t want to be outside more than he had to, but he found the offer tempting. Maybe it was the excited gleam in Heavy’s eyes that enticed him, or perhaps to simply confirm or debunk the ridiculous image of Heavy figure skating in Medic’s mind. After some deliberation, Medic convinced himself to indulge Heavy, on the pretense that Heavy shouldn’t be out on the ice alone. Medic nodded. “I suppose we could use a break.” Medic got up and ready for the weather outside. The grin on Heavy's face somehow got wider when Medic agreed, the gleam in his eyes becoming more vibrant. Wordlessly, he went to fetch the older pair of skates for himself as he handed the newer ones off to Medic.

“You know,” Medic ruminated aloud as they headed outside, crunching along in the snow, “I haven’t been skating since I was a boy.”

Heavy's excitement did not fade as they walked across the snow, almost humming to himself until Medic spoke. "Oh, so long ago? Will catch if you fall," he teased with a smirk. Once Heavy finally spotted the frozen lakebed he switched his shoes out for his skates, then made Medic stand off to the side as he tested the ice. His movements were completely graceful and smooth across the ice, and once he deemed it safe, he motioned Medic to skate out to him.

Medic slipped the skates on and got out on the ice, old boyhood memories flooding back to him. Heavy made it look easy and Medic was confident muscle memory would serve him well. “What is the English simile, like riding a bike? Don’t trouble yourself, kamerad. ” Medic skated out to Heavy. The first few motions were easy enough, but Medic lost his balance, and worse, forgot how to regain it as he teetered along. Overcome by gravity, he yelped as the ice leapt to meet him.   

"Da, da," Heavy agreed as he nodded. He watched Medic closely; he seemed to have the hang of it until he was plunging face-first into the ice, tripping over himself. Out of instinct, Heavy moved forward in a quick motion, arms outstretched as he caught Medic against himself. It was an ungraceful tumble into his arms as he held the other man up tightly for a moment, letting Medic get his feet back under him. Heavy loosened his tight grasp once fleeting worry left him, Medic was fine, and he could not help the almost nervous laughter that bellowed from him upon realizing the fact. "Maybe you need more practice," he mused.

Medic steadied himself in Heavy’s arms, flustered at his mistake, and even more so from the sudden close contact. The briefest temptation passed his thoughts to keep holding on, indulge in Heavy’s nearness and warmth. He pushed himself away from Heavy, keeping a hand on the man’s forearm to stabilize himself. “I am just fine, danke.” Medic assured him. They began to slowly skate along the edge of the lake, Medic’s grip on Heavy steady, with no more slip ups from Medic.

The uncharacteristic flustered look to Medic made Heavy smile up until he pulled away. He held his arm out for Medic to keep a grasp upon until he shifted to just holding Medic's hand, moving on his own muscle memory for when he used to ice-skate with his little sisters and hold their hands tightly for support. The gesture did not feel awkward for Heavy in the least, if felt utterly natural to hold the doctor's hand within his. He smiled warmly as he start to drag Medic into simple figure-skating routines, mainly just small spins, obviously knowing a few tricks.

Medic kept up with Heavy well enough, recalling the motions learned so long ago. He no longer needed the guidance of the other’s grip, but that wasn’t reason enough for Medic to disengage. As long as Heavy seemed fine with it, Medic would continue to relish in the contact on the pretense of support. He smiled in turn at Heavy’s delight and showy moves. Heavy didn’t look near as awkward or ridiculous as he thought he would on the ice; Heavy was a natural. Medic could tell skating was something he missed, and the activity brought up thoughts of home in them both.  

"Used to do big lifts," Heavy mentioned suddenly as he twirled Medic around, tempted to show him, but settling on the handholding instead. "And leaps and flips." With Heavy's strength, it was easy to picture him effortlessly lifting a skating partner, but trying to imagine Heavy doing a leap or flip across the ice seemed impossible. He glanced down at Medic with a smile, his grasp tightening on Medic's hand, rather enjoying their peaceful time together.

Medic couldn’t hold back a laugh at being twirled along the ice. He wished he had enough skill at this to keep up with Heavy; He imagined it being such fun zipping around the ice with Heavy. Medic’s curiosity of Heavy’s skill got the better of him. “Let’s see it then.” Medic goaded. He slipped his hand out from Heavy’s and gave him some space to show off.  

Heavy blinked as Medic moved away before grinning, an entirely too cocksure look to his features. He took a few long strides backward before skating forward to pick-up speed, his movements almost a blur, it downright shocking how fast he could move on the ice compared to his walking speed. With bounds of grace, he did a leap across the ice and one full twirl, but stuck the landing roughly on his feet. It has been a while since he'd done this and he was out of practice with the smaller details. "Not good," he muttered, not impressed with himself just yet. He did a few more leaps, finally getting the landings right, until he moved onto a new trick.

The new trick was a flip, and this time Heavy did not expect to be able to do it. He went for it, somehow managing to pull it off, although sticking a horrible landing with his skates digging harshly into the ice. Heavy wobbled for a moment, almost losing his balance. Once he was stable he threw his hands in the air. "Ha! Have not done that since little!" He finished with a laugh, amused, until the telltale sign of cracking ice filled the air. Heavy had no time to react as the ice gave out beneath him in a gaping hole, plunging him into the icy depths below. As the terrifying seconds ticked by, Heavy did not resurface.

Medic went from clapping and applauding Heavy’s show to crying out in surprise and horror. He scrambled across the ice, skates underneath him feeling useless, he couldn’t get over there fast enough. He called Heavy’s name repeatedly, frantic. His harried efforts threw him off balance several times, and he came crashing onto the ice right next to the hole. The weakened ice all around him gave way. It plunged him into the dark, freezing waters. The cold hit Medic like a truck. It knocked precious air from his lungs, water invading his mouth, icy fingers digging in, sapping all heat from him.

Medic struggled. The weights of his skates dragged down his futile kicks. If he could just swim up, up to the ice. He collided with the flat underside of the ice as a reward for his efforts. He felt for his only escape; hands met a flat, unyielding expanse. His lungs burned. Where was Heavy? He couldn’t see a thing. Any direction he dare move to would likely take him further away from the exit. Medic struck the ice over and over, furious and terrified. Had Respawn even been booted up yet? He couldn’t go out this way; this wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

Once Heavy felt the cold, his hand clamped over his mouth to keep himself from gasping underwater as the warmth of his body was expunged from him within seconds. He shuddered and righted himself as he craned his head skyward. Where was the hole? He had to squint before he could see the contrast in color. Heavy twisted and swam to the surface, his actions completely calm as he finally came up for a gasp of air, coughing and shuddering. This was not the first time he had fallen in ice, he knew what to do, he had even coached several people in getting out when he was a boy.  

Yet none of that prepared him from the terrifying realization that Medic had fallen through the ice as well. Wide blues frantically searched for him above the ice, praying, /hoping,/ he was not /stupid/ enough to run out to him - but the dull thud of hands hitting against the surface of the ice told him Medic was trapped under. Heavy did not think twice as he took a breath full of air and dove back under the surface, listening carefully and moving to the frantic man. It felt like years until he could finally see a blurry image of Medic struggling, the horrifying sight making his heart skip a beat. He reached out and seized Medic's wrist, yanked him in close by the waist, squeezing him tightly in sudden relief that he had at least /found/ him. It took Heavy seconds to find the hole a second time, dragging Medic up to the surface first before patting his back furiously to get the water out of his lungs.

Medic clung to his savior, fighting to clear his lungs, for air. He reached out for the ice, trying to pull himself on the surface, wet, slick surface refusing his grip. For a few moments, Medic was on the verge of panicking. He babbled the starts of statements, spurting away water splashing at his mouth. Even with Heavy’s help, keeping his head above water was a struggle with his thick, soaked clothing. His limbs were sapped of their strength, felt heavy, numb.

"Doktor," Heavy tried to get through to Medic, calling out his title then name several times once Medic continued to nearly panic and waste his strength. Growing frustrated with him, he shook Medic, snapping at him to get his attention. "Doktor! I need you to listen to me," his voice took a gentler tone, his concern giving out over his frustration of the situation. "Breathe. Slow and deep," he murmured in between the chattering of his teeth, the cold seeping into his very bones. He guided Medic on it, breathing in with him slowly, holding it, then releasing. Heavy needed Medic calm with a clear head, and the slower breathing helped against the onset of hypothermia. "Now put arms on ice and lift. Kick with legs to pull out rest of way, like swimming. Only way to get out. Keep body on the ice, is warmer there," his speech started to stutter as he shivered but he tried to ignore it. Medic had to get out of the water first, he could wait.

Heavy’s voice calmed him, yet hearing the cold’s effects on his tone was unnerving. With Heavy’s guidance, Medic gave a final effort and flopped out on the ice. He had the sense to lay flat to distribute his weight. Medic did his best to follow Heavy’s advice, and slowed his breathing, chilling air stung his throat. He shifted to offer his hand to Heavy in assistance. “Schnell, schnell!” He hissed between chattering teeth.

Assisting Medic out took the remaining bits of Heavy's strength, yet the fact made him breathe a sigh of relief; Medic was safe. Once Medic offered his hand he shook his head. "Nyet, nyet," Heavy snapped at him, offering no room to negotiate on the matter as he pushed Medic's hand away. "Roll or crawl back where we came, do /not/ stay near. It will break more ice and put you back in here. Understand?" Only when Medic complied did Heavy try to get out of the hole himself. The cold stole his strength and he struggled entirely too much, cracking the ice around him further, the minutes ticking by as he shivered violently. It was the coldest he had been in his entire life and it was starting to slowly rob him of vision. He couldn't think as he glanced at Medic, trying to suppress his rising terror. "S... Scarf," he stuttered out, unable to say much more than that as he motioned to the fabric. He hoped the message was conveyed as he held his hand out, wanting Medic to use it as a makeshift rope to help pull him out. It was safer to pull from a distance rather than having Medic lean over the thin, cracked ice.

Medic unrolled the sopping scarf around him and tossed the end into the other’s great hand. Keeping as much distance as he could, he pulled with all his might. The fabric, heavy with water only stretched at first, then finally provided some tension. With a few heaves Heavy was finally able to get up on the ice, to the great relief of them both. Heavy did not look good; almost as pale as the surrounding snow. They crawled out to the snowy banks, shaking. Medic shook so hard he felt like he would lose control of his limbs at any moment. It was hard to focus on much beyond the intense cold as they stumbled in the snow. A wave of confusion overtook him. Which way was the base? Where were they even going? Medic knew these classic signs of hypothermia, but rational thoughts were fleeting, elusive.

The two regained enough insight to stagger back to the base, holding on to each other for support and some semblance of warmth. Medic knew what they needed and what to remedy their condition, but how it was to be done in their state laid the problem. They needed so many things to recover from this, most of which was dispersed into haphazardly packed crates.

Either by divine intervention or a pure stroke of luck, the pair ran across Engineer. He was at the base early to setup his workshop, Pyro totting behind him to help. The man opened his mouth for a greeting until he saw the pair; they were wet, shivering violently, and paler than he's ever seen them. It did not take much for him to figure out they had fallen in the ice, the skates still on their feet, a hazard more than anything now. He dropped everything in his hands and guided them to Medic's infirmary. "Aw hell, aw hell," he muttered under his breath. He sat them at the fireplace and brought over a heater. Engineer waved Pyro over to help start a fire (sternly telling them only at the fireplace) and help the pair out of their clothes before digging into each crate in search.

Pyro was quick to get a fire roaring to life before he turned to Medic and Heavy. They tilted their head before assisting in taking the wet winter gear off of Medic and Heavy. They had enough sense to bounce to the back room, find some type of clothing, then hurry back to them with the fresh set of clothes. Heavy was too far out of it to realize what was going on, his thoughts consumed with making sure Medic was okay first, assisting when he could manage it. As Medic continued to shiver, Heavy pulled him against his body once they were redressed without much thought, it warmer that way.

Engineer came back over once he gathered a hefty supply of blankets, two of them electrical. He wrapped both of them in the blankets, not even commenting about the tight embrace Heavy had on Medic. It was better they do that anyway. Once they were bundled up he took a step back, concern all over his gentle features. "What else can I do, boys?" He breathed out, feeling like he had not done enough.

“Danke, danke schön, Engineer.” Medic nodded, grateful. His shaking finally started to quell as he settled into the swath of blankets. “There is a risk of hypoglycemia; we need something sweet. We could also use something warm to drink, bitte.”

The kindly southerner obliged, scrounging up some tea. Lacking sweets, Engineer had loaded the drinks with so much sugar it was closer to syrup. Medic drank it with an appreciative smile and not a word of complaint. “If ya’ll need /anything/ else, just holler.” Engineer bid farewell after their needs were satisfied. Pyro built up the fire and followed suit with a mumble and a lingering stare at the fireplace flames. The strong sweetness made it difficult to swallow, but Medic downed the beverage and set the cup aside.

"Thank you," Heavy said in unison with Medic, honored to have such loyal and kind teammates. He nursed the drink in silence, nodding to the pair as they left with one more gesture of appreciation for their help. Watching Medic snuggle closer brought a smile to Heavy's face as he simply held the warmer man closer. Heavy still shuddered occasionally, it taking much longer for him to warm back up since he was in the water longer.   

Medic finally registered Heavy’s arms around him. He snuggled close to him, sharing their warmth and burrowed into the blankets, only a tuft of hair, made unruly from the ordeal, could be seen. A huffed “You know that this is completely your fault.” could be heard from the blankets. Even though it was Heavy’s fault they got into this whole mess, Medic felt grateful Heavy has been there when he needed help most. He continued, softer, “Thank you for the assistance, mein freund.”

Heavy almost missed it, but he heard Medic's little mutter in the blankets. /His fault?/ Heavy huffed at the absurd accusation from Medic. He admitted it was his fault for falling through the ice in the first place but it certainly was not his fault for Medic falling in with him. "Would have been fine if you did not follow like big idiot," he said with almost looked like a pout on his face. The mild annoyance persisted even after Medic thanked him, Heavy's reply to it being a tighter hold upon Medic.

After thanking the man, Heavy’s insult settled in. Medic’s head popped out of the covers to face this affront to his intelligence. “Idiot?” Medic’s brows bobbed. “I’m not a one-hundred-sixty kilo man doing flips on the middle of the ice.” He retorted. “I was trying to help.” He said, as if his words were an apology. Medic knew his own actions were hasty, and could have killed them both.

The retort dragged a laugh out of Heavy as he glanced away, traces of embarrassment on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not brightest moment… but you wanted to see," he noted with a shrug. Heavy looked back at Medic, his brows furrowed as he recalled the image of Medic slamming his hands against the ice as he thrashed underwater; that memory would stick with him for a lifetime. He could have lost Medic. He gently placed his hand against the side of Medic's face, looking into his eyes. "I know… But do not scare me like that again," he said softly, his words barely above a whisper. "If you had been lost today, truly lost, I… I could not bear such grief." He admitted honestly as he glanced away. Heavy cursed at himself a moment later as he withdrew his hand; that was far too much an intimate thing to say, and he was far too nervous to stick around for Medic's reaction. As casually as he could, he released Medic and untangled himself from the mess of blankets, saying he was going to get some rest before retreating to his bedroom. He burrowed under the covers of his bed, calling himself a cowardice idiot for his actions.

Medic blinked at Heavy’s sudden exit. He grabbed up the electric blankets and covers in his arms and followed after Heavy. He barged into their room and piled the covers onto the moping Russian. Medic gave a paternal frown. “What do you think you are doing? You have to keep warm.” Without warning, Medic wriggled under the pile of warmth to join Heavy in his bed, keeping close to him in the space barely able to contain them both.    

Medic startled Heavy by barging in. He blinked at the scolding, then flushed once Medic wriggled into his bed. Instead of questioning it, he accepted it with glee, eagerly taking Medic back into his arms. He was cryptically quiet as he held Medic close, unsure what to make of Medic's actions. At least he did not seem repulsed by Heavy's previous statement. Pushing his luck, he held Medic as close as the other man would allow, unsure how Medic felt.

Medic mulled over Heavy’s words. They incited more than a few nagging suspicions about Heavy’s feelings for him, but Medic had to believe Heavy’s statement wasn’t an admission of anything beyond platonic. Medic couldn’t jump to any conclusions. Their current situation was an intimate one, but one caused by necessity, nothing more. He spoke again to bring some levity to the situation, joking, “Am I wrong in thinking this might be the first time in your life you’ve felt cold? This is hardly Siberia, you must be going soft.”

The joke made Heavy shake his head then laugh. "Oh, you insult me," he taunted. "Here to keep /you/ warm. I spent twice as long in water than you, little man," he teased with a smirk.

Medic scoffed at Heavy’s defense, but didn’t speak. He closed his eyes and settled into Heavy’s warm embrace. The memory of Heavy’s hand gracing his face ghosted on his skin as he couldn’t ignore a yearning for more of the contact. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to ask for some clarification on what Heavy felt for him. What was the worst Heavy could do, stop being friends? Nobody /stops/ being friends with him without gravely regretting it. If Medic’s suspicions were mistaken, well, that was that and any confusion would be cleared up.

Medic’s eyes snapped open. He looked Heavy in the eye. “Your strong concern for me, what is it based upon? Platonic feelings? Romantic? Enlighten me, bitte.” He asked, quite matter-of-fact.  

Heavy merely chuckled again and closed his own eyes, content for the moment. He was starting to drift off to sleep until Medic questioned him, it making his blood run cold in a different way. Heavy swallowed thickly and opened his eyes, peering down at Medic with a frown. There was no escaping or dodging Medic now.

Medic's question was loaded, it wasn't exactly something he could answer without making a fool of himself. There were so, /so/ many things he wanted to bicker at Medic about on the finer points of romance as well, but he did not have the vocabulary for it. The desire to pick Medic apart was splayed across his face as he furrowed his brows, giving Medic a disapproving look. "Why?" He questioned instead of answering. It felt like banter of intellect with Medic instead of discussing the topic of romantic interest, and knowing Medic, Heavy was cautiously assuming the motive to ask that was out of logical reasoning rather than feeling-based ones.

Medic shrugged. “I know this close contact is out of necessity, but,” Medic mimicked Heavy’s touch to the face from earlier for just a moment to illustrate his point. “One hardly speaks to just a friend that way.” Medic looked expectantly for Heavy to answer his initial question.  

The soft touch across his face made Heavy's throat constrict as he held in a sharp inhale, and for once, he dared to hope that Medic might feel the same romantic attraction Heavy had been denying. He placed his own hand across Medic's, staring back into his eyes. What string of words could he even say to convey the depth of how much he truly cared for Medic? Nothing seemed to translate into English well enough as he swallowed the start of several sentences thickly time and time again, finally giving up with it. He was a man of action, so he tugged Medic in closer to give him the answer he sought. Heavy searched Medic's eyes as he leaned in slowly, looking for the slightest hint of the other pulling away, before placing a warm kiss to the doctor's lips. Once the fleeting moment of courage left him he pulled back, almost flustered, his eyes watching Medic nervously.

The kiss was a bit unexpected, but Heavy was a man of few words. “That works.” Medic’s words and tone failed to convey any of his sentiments towards Heavy. The kiss he planted on Heavy’s lips worked much better.  Medic embraced him, arms hardly encompassing the stout man’s torso. Medic’s mouth kept close to Heavy’s, feeling warm breath brush past moistened lips. What a pleasing turn of events from what could have been a horrible day, or worse, their last.

Heavy furrowed his brows at Medic's statement yet it dissolved at the light kiss. His brows raised in surprise now, his previous hope confirmed, the fact filling him with glee. A wide grin spread across his face as he kissed Medic again, then again and again, wanting to memorize how Medic's lips felt against his own. He wrapped his arms around Medic warmly, encasing Medic against him. "Have you been enlightened?" He teased with a smirk.

“Quite, but…” Medic paused in thought. He still wanted some clarification on what this would mean for the two of them; affection communicated little beyond broad sentiments. “What do you want?” Medic was not one to talk softly nor sweetly in intimate scenarios, he maintained his tone as one of casual, if not blunt conversation.

That was the best he was going to get out of Medic. Heavy did not mind, he was used to Medic's quirks, he found them endearing in their own way. He threaded his fingers through Medic's hair idly, playing with the soft locks in thought. "Whatever you are willing to give," was his simple reply.

Heavy’s answer was acceptable, if broad. The time came now for Medic to answer the question for himself; what did he want? Medic wasn’t exactly sure. Perhaps it was best not to overthink things. They enjoyed each other’s company and both wouldn’t mind taking things to a more intimate level. Yes, there were a lot of things Medic wouldn’t mind at all giving to Heavy. “Physically?” Medic phrased as a proposition, his tone and countenance lacked any sultry undertones conversation verging into that territory carried.  Medic made up for this in action. He pressed a palm on the back of Heavy’s thick neck and scraped his teeth on Heavy’s lower lip.  

He furrowed his brows at Medic's question until the kiss clarified what Medic implied. Medic had to work on his tone one day or another, but for now, Heavy was content with Medic's analytical approach. Heavy groaned lightly at the kiss, leaning into Medic's touch regardless. "What is English word.. seduction? You are bad at it," he teased with a smirk.

“Bad at it? It’s working.”

Heavy answered his initial question, his tone taking a more serious note. "Am... comfortable with you. Trust you. Would do anything for you," he murmured as he kissed Medic, his lips trailing across the doctor's throat before speaking again, "... or to you."

Medic tilted his head back at Heavy’s affections. He guided Heavy’s chin up to kiss him deeply, breaking it with a grin he failed to hold back. Medic shed the covers aside, they didn’t need them; Things would get plenty hot on their own. Medic encouraged Heavy to lay flat with a push as he straddled him, leaning down to tease the flesh of Heavy’s neck with his mouth.

Heavy scoffed and shook his head at Medic, giving no other reply than that. He bent to Medic's will, doing as he pleased. With hesitation, he did lay on his back, his throat going tight at the sight of Medic straddling him. He tilted his head back with a low rumble of a groan at the heated affections, biting his lower lip as he shakily exhaled. Heavy ran his hands across Medic's thighs, his thumbs idly rubbing circles against them.

Medic’s hands roamed Heavy’s body, a body he anatomically knew quite well, inside and out, but this fresh territory made every plane of his form new. What slight sounds and movements Medic drew out of the man spurred him to more ardent affections. He ground his hips into the other below him and rolled up his shirt, running hands up planes of muscle of Heavy’s sturdy torso.

Heat started to pool in Heavy's groin with the dry grinding, a moan finally escaping him as he returned the actions with a slow grind back against Medic's hips. Heavy tried to keep his breathing level as his pulse jumped, far too stimulated by the simple touches for his own good. He took the hem of his shirt within his hands and pulled it off the rest of the way, discarding it as Medic's hands roamed across his body, it dragging out more noises from him. Heavy reached his hand up to Medic's face before grabbing his chin, pulling him down for a needy kiss.

Medic relaxed against his lips, against Heavy, letting his weight bear down on top of him. Steady hands befitting for a surgeon idly felt for Heavy’s pulse. Heavy’s heart was strong, heart rate slow and steady in any other circumstance; it was racing now. Medic broke the kiss to run his lips along the telling artery, every little physical reaction he drew from Heavy pleased and fascinated Medic, and fueled a desire for more. Of course those reactions were more or less the same with everyone: dilated pupils, increased heart rate, breathing, and perspiration, and a whole cocktail of vital neurohormones, but the process never got old. Medic shifted to press a thigh up against Heavy’s crotch, moving it in a steady circle. He renewed their kiss, it grew sloppy, harsh almost.

Heavy's heart leapt once Medic's thigh drifted to his crotch, the small circles strangling a groan out of him as he shifted under Medic. The teasing was not only making him dizzy but hard, unable to help himself as he grinded against Medic's teasing contact. "Doktor," he muttered, his voice strained with impatience. He did not know what Medic planned for him as he harshly kissed the man back, biting at his lower lip. In between the messy kiss he slid his calloused hands up Medic's shirt then pulled it off, appreciating the toned curves under his palms.

Medic lightly moaned into the kiss at Heavy’s hands, warm and wide on his skin. He broke the flat contact with Heavy’s groin and with a few fingertips traced lighter touches of the length in Heavy’s tightening pants. He felt it twitch at the touch; Medic’s breath hitched, the reaction stoked the heat in his own loins. Heavy’s plea enticed Medic to frustrate him more; he would deny him, tease him for far longer were his own need not so desperate. Medic guided Heavy’s hands lower, lower on him, fingers dipping into Medic’s pants.

The fleeting touch was torture, honest torture, as Heavy writhed under Medic. He needed more, wanted more, as another plea was caught in his throat as Medic's fingers ghosted over his erection. Heavy was far more merciful than Medic as he allowed the other to guide his hands lower, his own fingers teasingly brush against Medic's cock before pulling back. Slowly, he unbuckled Medic's belt before sliding his pants and underwear down. He wrapped his hand around the base of Medic's cock and gave a painstaking slow stroke, his eyes locked with Medic's to soak up his reaction.

Medic’s breath hitched at every teasing contact. Heavy’s hands on him thrilled Medic more than he expected, he rocked into his hands, needing more. Medic grew more generous in meeting Heavy’s need; He palmed at Heavy’s length through the fabric of pants, then through underwear, felt precum seep through the fabric as he thumbed the tip. He couldn’t get enough of Heavy’s desire turn desperation, all focused on Medic. He teased what skin met his mouth, there still remained so much of the man under him untouched, untasted.

If Medic kept teasing, kept stalling the control he had, kept pushing him further and further - Heavy was sure he was going to go insane. A low rumble of a moan escaped him as his needs were /barely/ met, the touches still teasing at best as he desperately rocked into Medic's hand to satisfy himself. Heavy wanted to flip Medic off of him, to ravish him, to take control of the situation himself, yet he hesitated. He knew better than that. "Doktor," he murmured again, knowing his voice carried his need, his silent threat as he seized Medic by the hips.

“What is it?” Of course Medic knew the nature of his pleas, but Heavy’s squirming and moans weren’t enough. He wanted him to beg. The grip on him reminded Medic of  Heavy’s strength, how easily he could take control, but didn’t. Heavy doing this to him instead, or even just taking from him what he wanted had its temptations, but this was too fun to pass up. Heavy’s plea earned more from Medic; at last he wrenched the waistbands of Heavy’s clothes down past his hips, freeing his aching cock. With a couple fingertips Medic smeared fresh precum around the head, he wanted to know the taste, but Heavy hadn’t earned the sight of Medic tasting him, not yet.

Heavy almost growled in frustration - Medic /knew/ exactly "what it was," knew exactly what he was doing with each teasing touch that set Heavy's nerves on fire. That aloof air Medic carried was not fooling Heavy for a second. "Touch me more," he gasped out, his voice strained as his hips rocked into Medic's fingers. Nothing was enough. "Please, doktor, please," he finally muttered. It was what Medic wanted, for him to just become a begging mess, and he did not have the will to disobey.

Medic grinned. It was more than worth it to drag this out like this, have Heavy squirming and pleading with him. Hand firm and steady, he gave Heavy what he asked, taking in the gratification on Heavy’s face, feeling him, hot and heavy in his hand at every stroke. It was all too much for Medic, the burning in his own loins was growing oppressive.  He pressed himself against Heavy, and a low grunt escaped him as he stroked both their lengths together. He sunk his teeth into Heavy’s shoulder to stifle a moan; Heavy’s warmth, scent, taste drove him wild as he ground his hips into the contact.

Suddenly the stimulation was all too much far too quickly, a low moan catching in his throat with each stroke. He pulled Medic in close by the waist, hand palming at his ass, simultaneously unable to get enough of Medic and overwhelmed by him. It was beyond /worth it/ to plead if this was his reward. He eagerly bucked into Medic's hand, grunting softly at the bite, groaning out nonsense for /more./ Heavy trailed his fingers through Medic's hair before coaxing his head back, stealing a long kiss from him. Medic was driving him insane and he knew the desperate passion he felt for him would translate in the way his lips and tongue moved across Medic's.

Medic guided Heavy’s hand down to touch him, groaned into the kiss as he pressed himself closer. Medic kissed Heavy back deeply, raked his teeth across his lips, hungry for him. There was so much Medic wanted to do to him. He settled on one idea for now. “Let me take you.” Medic broke the kiss to say, breathy, sounding more impassioned, perhaps at least more demanding.

Heavy paused at the demand, biting his lower lip in thought. Just the mere image of Medic on top of him, dominating him, pressing him down as Medic took him -- it was almost too much. He nodded to Medic, maybe too eagerly, but he did not care. "Do it," he encouraged, voice breathy from need.

Reveling in Heavy’s eagerness, Medic moved to kiss him once more. He halted when he realized they didn’t have what they required for the act. Annoyed, he grumbled few choice phrases in German as he moved to don enough clothes for the quick venture to the infirmary to find what they needed. He left without much explanation to Heavy, returning to abruptly chuck a bottle of lube at the Russian as he crossed the threshold.

A noise of protest was caught in Heavy's throat as Medic dressed and left. For a few brief and terrifying seconds, he thought Medic was just going to /leave/ him like this. Just leave him hot and bothered and trembling and craving more. Heavy sat up cautiously, his brows furrowed in question until he caught the object thrown at him. If Heavy's face wasn't already flushed from arousal, he might have blushed once he looked at the lube. He hooked an arm around Medic's waist and dragged him back in, kissing and biting at his neck, marking his skin. "Take me," he murmured in between each harsh nip, voice laced with need.

Medic hissed at Heavy’s teeth digging into his skin, bit him in turn before sitting up to hastily peel off his clothes once more. He slicked the lube on himself, stroking himself with the stuff, eyes locked on Heavy’s, reading every little reaction to the display. Medic traced a wet fingertip down Heavy’s stomach, along the underside of his wanting cock, all the way down to barely press into him. “Well?” Medic’s brow bobbed, expecting Heavy to make himself more accessible. “Are you just going to lie there?”

Heavy could only stare at Medic, almost forgetting to breathe, overwhelmed by such a primal urge. It burned, burned in both a wonderful and horrible way that Medic knew exactly how to fluster Heavy, just knew exactly what to say and do to make his throat and groin go tight in lust, already knew what to say to make Heavy move however Medic pleased. Heavy pulled away from Medic as he chewed his lower lip. He shifted on the bed to be on his stomach, leaning his weight on his forearms and knees, presenting himself to Medic. Heavy cast a glance over his shoulder, hoping the other appreciated the view.

At Heavy’s compliance, Medic ached in thinking about mercilessly taking him right away. He had driven Heavy to a point where he’d take anything from him to quell his need, but drawing this out would be beyond worth it. What heights of desperation could he drive him further to, what pleading cries, what admissions? He wasted no time in leaning over him, pushing a couple digits inside the other man. He wasn’t gentle, but he was precise, abusing all the right spots he knew would drive any man mad. “Tell me what you want.” Medic moved a hand to dab a fingertip at the precum leaking from the man under him.

It was embarrassing how quickly Medic managed to unravel him. He shuddered and grunted as Medic prepped him, each stroke of his fingers deliberate and perfect, driving him that much further away from rational thought. Heavy obeyed Medic's command, spilling out he /needed/ Medic to /fuck/ him, to dominate him and be ruthless about it. He spoke in a hushed, urgent tone of Russian before hazily remembering to loosely translate, "Want you to take me /now./ Be merciless - please, doktor, please."

Medic answered his pleas, groaned at the sensation of their bodies finally joining. He moved Just as Heavy begged for, relentless, wanting to push Heavy, to break into his native tongue again until he was a babbling mess. Fingertips dug into Heavy’s flesh as Medic panted; breath graced Heavy’s spine as he leaned over him. He couldn’t hold back a long moan. He needed this more than he’d thought, to finally have Heavy, do with him as he pleased, to meet both their carnal needs until they couldn’t even think.

Heavy's eyes rolled closed as his frame buckled under his own weight, everything about Medic making him feel so weak and utterly useless from ecstasy as Medic took him. He shamelessly moaned, the hushed tones muffled as he buried the side of his face against his thick arm. The further Medic pushed him the less he thought about the words pouring out of his mouth, groaning it all out in Russian, that he needed more, that Medic needed to hit that precise spot again and again until he could not take it anymore. He arched back into each of Medic's movements, each one sending a shudder right down his spine.

Medic didn’t need to understand Heavy, he knew what he meant. Leaving details to the imagination made Heavy’s admissions that much more brazen in his mind. Pleasured noises escaped him at the feeling of Heavy meeting his movements and all of the signs of his ecstasy, his need. He lightly ran a few fingers along the underside of Heavy’s cock just so; there were still ways to tease him yet. “Du willst mehr?” Medic hissed, forgetting to translate even as he waited for a response.

The brief touch to his aching cock was enough for Heavy to lurch into the touch as he shuddered with a low moan. Heavy hopelessly pressed his hips against Medic's hand, desperate for the contact, his breath hitching as each overwhelming moment of pleasure passed. He had no idea what Medic said, but his tone, that primal hiss, told him everything he needed to know. "Da, da," Heavy breathed out, twisting to cast a glance over his shoulder, marveling at the sight behind him. "YA tak khochu tebya," he answered blindly.

In time for Heavy to see, Medic swiped precum off of him and tasted it, bitter salt and musk. He wished he could drag this out, have Heavy beg in every tongue, but lacked the mettle this time, he was so close. He was in a state of desperation the same as Heavy, needing to touch him, to drive them both to that peak. Medic gave in, touching Heavy in time to his quickening thrusts, touching him in all the ways and places sure to make him cry out that much louder.

Heavy /did/ cry out louder, the muffled tones no longer drowned out. He could not help himself as he stuttered in Russian that, yes, /yes/, he needed Medic right /there/ that he needed to move his hand faster and that he was so /close/. With a final erratic thrust he knew Medic was releasing, his voice giving it all away, it making Heavy shudder with a grunt. A few more strokes to his cock and Heavy was coming right after Medic, a strangled noise leaving him, his form tensing then falling all at once. He could not catch his breath as he struggled to keep himself upright, murmuring out Medic's name as tremors of his orgasm continued to rush down his spine.

Medic’s form slumped against Heavy’s heated flesh, panting as his racing breath slowed. Medic searched for a pulse, felt the other’s heart slow with his breath, a steady rise and fall of his body Medic felt against his own. He urged Heavy onto his side and moved to lap up a line of come off of Heavy’s abdomen. Heavy groaned as he rolled onto his side, his breath catching as he watched Medic lick him clean. It was a sight he wanted to remember. Medic shoved a hand up near Heavy’s face, expecting him to do the same for what emissions had gotten on it. He took Medic's hand within his own and dragged his tongue across each digit, slow and teasing about it, hoping Medic thought about where else his tongue could tease. Yet that was for another time.

In the midst of this, Medic caught movement from the edge of his vision. Engineer entered the room, Pyro right behind him; his goggles failed to hide the flash of shock on his face.  Engineer barely got in the first drawl of a “Ya’ll” before leaving quicker than he came; he snatched Pyro by the shoulders and dragged them back with him before they even knew what was going on.

Oh no.

There was a moment of silent stillness from the pair. Heavy flushed as the silence dragged on, muted horror on his face. Medic broke it with howling laughter; He clutched his sides and squirmed against Heavy, unable to stop for a long time. Heavy stared, disbelief crossed his features. "Is - is not funny!" He breathed out, hiding his red face against the squirming man.

Medic shook his head, the seeds of tears welled in his eyes as he continued to demonstrate that is /was/ funny with his hooting laughter. He wiped his eyes as he gained control of himself.  Now calm, he guided Heavy’s face to meet his lips in a tender kiss. “Dein Herz gehört mir.” Medic said to him, and Heavy thought he understood.

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any German or Russian speakers. We did our best.


End file.
